random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Elijah's Epic Adventure
is a TV show that was similar to The King's Epic Adventure. Characters Heroes Main *Elijah Eubank (Which is me!) (First appearance: Rise of the Hero (Part 1)) *Darkwing Duck (First appearance: Rise of the Hero (Part 1)) *Wreck-It Ralph (First appearance: Bad Car) *Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) (First appearance: Hi Hi Puffy AmiElijah) *Mumfie (Magic Adventures of Mumfie) (First appearance: Rise of the Hero (Part 1) (cameo), Pure Craze (real first appearance)) *??? (First appearance: ) *??? (First appearance: ) *??? (First appearance: ) *??? (First appearance: ) *??? (First appearance: ) Major *Computero Botbolt (O.C.) (First appearance: Rise of the Hero (Part 1)) *Kirby (First appearance: A Hot Place for a Small Fella (Part 2)) *Meta Knight (Kirby) (First appearance: A Hot Place for a Small Fella (Part 2)) *King Dedede (Kirby) (First appearance: A Hot Place for a Small Fella (Part 2)) Recurring *Bernard the Bear (Bernard) (First appearance: The Polar Affair) *Steve (Minecraft) (First appearance: The Dream Scheme) *Gru (Despicable Me) (First appearance: I Wonder What Happens to the Moon (and the Satellite)) *Kirby & Ami's Kids (Little Kirby-like blobs/Pink-skinned humans) (First appearance: Lost Home, Time to Bring It Back! (Part 2)) Villains Main *Lord Dregg (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV series)) (First appearance: Rise of the Hero (Part 2)) *Magolor (Kirby) (First appearance: A Hot Place for a Small Fella (Part 1)) *The Fearsome Five (Darkwing Duck) (First appearance: Rise of the Hero (Part 1)) *Sparky (A Car's Life) (First appearance: Bad Car) *Johnny Test (First appearance: Toon Eater) *Pure Craze (First appearance: Pure Craze) Major *Dirtgirl (Dirtgirlworld) (First appearance: The Dream Scheme) *Kaptain Skurvy (Donkey Kong Country (TV series)) (First appearance: Booty and the Beast) *Kutlass & Green Kroc (Donkey Kong Country (TV series)) (First appearance: Booty and the Beast) *Pesky the Parrot (O.C.) (First appearance: Booty and the Beast) Rules *This show has to be family-friendly. *Everytime a new hero is in it, they must be added to the main hero slot (1 down, 5 slots to go.) *Every season has to have 26 episodes. Episodes Season 1 Episode 1: Rise of the Hero (Part 1) - written by MegaToon1234 Elijah Eubank has a normal life, until he went to some kinda portal and fell down to Saint Canard and teams up with Darkwing Duck and start to fight evil. Quotes: *Darkwing Duck (when he found some W&Ws): Ooh, W&Ws! *Elijah Eubank (annoyed): Hey, no eating on the job. *Darkwing Duck (shocked, while dropping the W&Ws): Sorry. Episode 2: Rise of the Hero (Part 2) - written by MegaToon1234 While on their journey, Elijah and DW went to Lord Dregg's ship and battle Lord Dregg. Episode 3: A Hot Place for a Small Fella (Part 1) - written by WageGannon6 Elijah & DW go to Halcandra to face off Magolor. Episode 4: A Hot Place for a Small Fella (Part 2) - written by MegaToon1234 Elijah & DW meet Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede to battle their dark counterparts. Episode 5: Bad Car - written by MegaToon1234 Elijah & DW encounter Sparky and challenges them to a race. Episode 6: The Polar Affair - written by MegaToon1234 Elijah, DW, and Wreck-It Ralph crash land into Bernard's world. Episode 7: Hi Hi Puffy AmiElijah - written by WageGannon6 Elijah, DW, and Wreck-It Ralph travel to the world of Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi and join forces with Ami. Quotes: *Wreck-It Ralph (When entered the world): What is this place? *Elijah: Looks like it's Tokyo. *Darkwing Duck: Is that like some sort of planet? *Elijah: I don't think so, I think this where Ami Onuki & her friend, Yumi came from. Episode 8: The Dream Scheme - written by MegaToon1234 Dirtgirl, , invades in King Dedede's dream world. So, Elijah, DW, Wreck-It Ralph, and Ami go to Dedede's dreamworld and it was very weird (like clones of Link with very useless swords.) Will our heroes stop Dirtgirl? Episode 9: Toon Eater - written by MegaToon1234 While Wreck-It Ralph is watching Two Stupid Dogs, the show (Two Stupid Dogs) is eaten by Johnny Test (a.k.a.: The Cartoon Eater and the Rip-Off). Will our heroes stop him from eating all the cartoons? Episode 10: Dregg Returns - written by MegaToon1234 Lord Dregg returns and vows to take revenge on Elijah. Episode 11: Pure Craze - written by MegaToon1234 Following Dregg's defeat for the second time, 7 different Crystal Gems fall from the sky. Then, our heroes now team up with Mumfie to find the green Crystal Gem, while conquering Pure Craze, a shape shifting water creature. Episode 12: Crystal Gem Crystaled - written by MegaToon1234 While searching for the yellow Crystal Gem, our heroes found a Pesky Wire in a construction site which causes machines go haywire. Meanwhile, Magolor "hatches" a giant bird robot named "Beacon-tron" and Computero uses the Flight-o-Matic to search for the Gem while our heroes goes on his own. Episode 13: Unfair Ball - written by MegaToon1234 Computero locates the blue Crystal Gem at a baseball field named Diamond Stadium. He meets Charles Rockblam, the stadium's groundskeeper, and learns about the stadium's history. Charles then holds the blue Crystal Gem in close proximity with Computero's when he shows the yellow Crystal Gem, causing a bright light to shoot into the sky where everyone including Elijah and his posse and The Fearsome Five. Episode 14: Prize Fight - written by MegaToon1234 To lure Magolor into the open, the President of the Tooniverse throws a tournament with the orange Crystal Gem as the prize. Elijah and his posse all enter, as do the President of the Tooniverse, Little Mac, Steve, The Noid, Pac-Man, and Computero. As the fights progress, Mr. Clover manages to win through sheer luck, and Little Mac defeats opponent after opponent. Kirby, on the other hand, withdraws to pursue Magolor when he arrives looking for trouble. The final lineup includes: King Dedede, Ami, Darkwing Duck, Little Mac, Mr. Clover, Steve, Mario and Elijah. Episode 15: A Wild Win - written by MegaToon1234 As Kirby chases Magolor, the tournament draws to a close. Elijah takes on Mr. Clover, defeating him, , and then proceeds to the final match with Steve. He summons a Creeper, and Elijah gets the Gem. After that, Kirby has Magolor in his hand, until Pure Craze appears, causing havoc around the Tooniverse. Will Elijah stop Pure Craze again? Episode 16: I Wonder What Happens to the Moon (and the Satellites) - written by MegaToon1234 Things weren't right with the moon and the satellites, and Elijah and his posse must find that out. Episode 17: Booty and the Beast - written by MegaToon1234 In a pirate diddy, Kaptain Skurvy reveals part of his origins as a pirate, his history with an purple Crystal Gem, and his intentions to steal it. Then, it's up to Elijah and his team to stop him, and help out Bernard the Bear. Episode 18: The Adventures of Ralph and Steve - written by MegaToon1234 Wreck-It Ralph goes to meet Steve, who claims to have a cyan Crystal Gem. However, Ralph must contend with several mobsters first, and then the threat of both Johnny Test and a Negaverse version of King Dedede. Episode 19: Food Fight of Death! - written by WageGannon6 An army of food aliens attack the planet and it's up to Elijah and his crew to defeat them. Episode 20: Lost Home, Time to Bring It Back! (Part 1) - written by MegaToon1234 While searching for the red Crystal Gem, Darkwing Duck explains the origins of Toon Eggman (from Sonic X) losing his old base and living in some motel, so Elijah and his crew must help Toon Eggman and his robotic crew to get back their old base. Meanwhile, Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede must find their way out of Subspace. Episode 21: Lost Home, Time to Bring It Back! (Part 2) - written by MegaToon1234 After the events of The KirbyXAmiOnuki Story, Kirby and Ami are on their honeymoon. Then, Elijah, DW, Ralph, and Mumfie are bringing Toon Eggman and his robotic crew to their old base, and it turns out, Lord Dregg was working on Toon Eggman's old base. Will Elijah and his team (except for Ami) to stop Lord Dregg for the third time to get the red Crystal Gem? Episode 22: Attack of the Nintendo Villains - written by MegaToon1234 After finding all 7 Crystal Gems, the Nintendo villains (except for King Dedede) steal all 7 of them. Will Elijah and his crew stop the Nintendo villains and bring back all of the 7 Crystal Gems? Also starring, the Nintendo on CD-i characters. Episode 23: Extinct Possibility - written by MegaToon1234 Elijah uses all 7 Crystal Gems to form a metallic rainbow version of himself to find something strange. Darkwing is asked to investigate a mysterious museum; with Quackerjack's timetop, Darkwing, arrives in the future prehistory, and find himself encased in amber. Will Metal Rainbow Elijah stop Quackerjack? Episode 24: Derp to the Future - written by MegaToon1234 Metal Rainbow Elijah and his team went back in time caused by The Fearsome Five's Time Travel Machine. Will our heroes stop them? Episode 25: Attack of the 50-Foot Monster Butterfly with a Horsefly Face - written by MegaToon1234 Wormy (from a SpongeBob episode, Wormy) gets angry after the events of the said episode. Then, Wormy grows big and starts causing havoc in the Tooniverse. Will Metal Rainbow Elijah and his team stop Wormy before he eats up anyone in the Tooniverse? Episode 26: Invasion of the Bad Version of the Good Movies - written by MegaToon1234 Computero buys a DVD copy of Phineas and Ferb: The Movie: Across The 2nd Dimension, but it turns out it was a bad version of it. So, Metal Rainbow Elijah realizes that the bad versions of the good movies are made by . Will Metal Rainbow Elijah and his team stop Dora The Explorer and destroy the bad versions of the good movies? Here's this for my inspiration.: http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/How_To_Make_Good_Movies_Bad Season 2 Direct-to-video specials Restaurant Wars (a.k.a.: Ratatoing 2: Out of Business) - written by ??? TBA DVDs There will also be DVDs based around the sagas. The Beginnings Saga (First half of Season 1) #Rise of the Hero (Part 1) #Rise of the Hero (Part 2) #A Hot Place for a Small Fella (Part 1) #A Hot Place for a Small Fella (Part 2) #Bad Car #The Polar Affair #Hi Hi Puffy AmiElijah #The Dream Scheme #Toon Eater #Dregg Returns The Crystal Gem Saga (Last half of Season 1) #Pure Craze #Crystal Gem Crystaled #Unfair Ball #Prize Fight #A Wild Win #I Wonder What Happens to the Moon (and the Satellites) #Booty and the Beast #The Adventures of Ralph and Steve #Food Fight of Death! #Lost Home, Time to Bring It Back! (Part 1) #Lost Home, Time to Bring It Back! (Part 2) #Attack of the Nintendo Villains #Extinct Possibility #Derp to the Future #Attack of the 50-Foot Monster Butterfly with a Horsefly Face # Video Game Spoofs (In order of an episode) Season 1 *Darkwing Duck (NES) *Kirby's Adventure (NES) *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Wii) *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii) *Super Mario Kart (SNES) *Ice Climber (NES) *Blaster Master (NES) *Fester's Quest (NES) *Castlevania (NES) *Talespin (NES) *G.I. Joe (NES) *Final Fantasy (NES) *Mario Super Sluggers (Wii) *Street Fighter II (Arcade) *DuckTales (NES) *Balloon Fight (NES) *Pilotwings (SNES) *Double Dragon (Arcade) *MegaMan 2 (NES) *Kirby's Return to Dreamland (Wii) *Super Smash Bros. (Nintendo 64) *Hotel Mario (CD-i) *Joe & Mac (NES) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time (Arcade/SNES) *Super Smash Bros. Melee (GCN) Season 2 Direct-to-video specials *Tapper (Arcade) Parodies See it here. Soundtrack See it here. Cast The Usual Cast *Elijah Eubank: Myself *Darkwing Duck: Jim Cummings *Wreck-It Ralph: John C. Reilly *Ami Onuki: Janice Kawaye *Mumfie: Stevie Vallance *Computero Botbolt: Sean Astin *Kirby: Makiko Omoto (sound effects)/Andrew Sabiston (voice) *Meta Knight: Carlos Alazarqui *King Dedede: Ted Lewis *Lord Dregg: Jonathan Freeman (Rise of the Hero (Part 2)), Corey Burton (Dregg Returns-present) *Magolor: Alan Tudyk More coming soon..... Guest Stars *Johnny the Video Clerk (Ep. 26): Jeff Benett Ideas PUT YA IDEAZ HERE! Anywho, I'm the creator of this show. So, who wants to be the writer of the episodes. Tropes See it here. Trivia *Each episode has two songs sung by the show's characters. *This show was on The MegaToon1234 Channel. Category:TV Shows Category:Elijah's Epic Adventure